


[podfic] Trail Blazers

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, ITPE 2017, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: He doesn't want to know how many days it's been since he lost his trooper.





	[podfic] Trail Blazers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trail Blazers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989669) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, ITPE 2017  
****

**Music:** [Bedlam Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4Xhu4BKWRs), as performed by Heidi Talbot

 **Length:**  02:12:29  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(DCU\)%20_Trail%20Blazers_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0340.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
